


The New Demon in Town

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Early in Canon, Friendship, Gen, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Cute demons are bad news. <br/>Disclaimer: Joss owns all. I just play in his universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Demon in Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



"But that can't be right," Willow said in protest. "Otters are cute and sweet and playful." 

"And slide down riverbanks on mud slides they build," Xander said helpfully.

Willow nodded her agreement. "That, too! So it can't be right."

Giles removed his glasses to clean them with his handkerchief. "Ah, yes. Well. I'm afraid this time, the 'otter' is a demon from another dimension, and is likely to destroy Sunnydale." 

"Through cuteness?" Buffy pursed her lips. 

Even without his glasses, Giles' scowl was powerful. Buffy didn't flinch from it. "No, Buffy, from it's demonic influences." He quoted from some book or other he'd read, "'The Skianin Demon is known for appearing as something incredibly attractive to view - a child, an animal - and, by doing so, lures people to their doom.'" 

"Ooo," Xander said. "Otter of Doom. I think I've always wanted to say that, just didn't know it." 

Giles closed his eyes for a split second before massaging the bridge of his nose. "Buffy, please go patrol." 

She popped off her chair and headed for the door. "I guess I otter do that." 

"Good one, Buff," Xander shouted after her. 

Giles sighed, rubbing his nose harder. 

"Still say it can't be right," Willow pouted. 

He ignored her, too.


End file.
